coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
ME RAPPING TO DRAKE
"ME RAPPING TO DRAKE" is the 51st episode of CopperCab. Synopsis SCROLL DOWN FOR LYRICS. THE BEAT IS BY NICK TIGGA https://www.youtube.com/user/NickRussian14 LINK TO BEAT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZtb2dBXK4E THE SONG IS DRAKE - THE MOTION BUT THESE ARE MY LYRICS I ain't here to make a club banger.. And I ain't here to make ya ringer.. I'm just here to make something for you on stage that if you want by the end of tonight when you leave you can remember.. For the remainder Of all of your days your gonna live And if you don't a fucks not something I can give When Im standin on a stage you're probably gonna wanna sit Cause I'm a legend in the making You are now witnessin.. There may be a trillion stars in the night skies but none shine, as bright as you are, in my eyes, you are, my type, if a used car, Id ride. I'd put some miles on you, girl, cause you are, my drive, and i would not steer you wrong, Internal conflicts are fines.. out of place on a pad, you can call these bar fights, but I'm glad, if I'm wrong, that only means you are right, and I've been waitin at this red light way to long, it's been a hard life, stuck between that and a Rock I carve r I p In the side of my plate N i stay starving, for some light of my problems, so I make em, I get in the kitchen and bake em, and Its like I got worms cause I stay hung-RY! got so much on my plate! Im my own chef and I'm at a buffet, bout to throw up got so much to say, so little time but With you I can take, mine, So grab a plate sit with me, take 5, courses, so eat these bars, bitter sweet, for dessert til you choke - CPR......... Ear plugs with my music is, my lips, your ears Is your mouth and it has no breath, so let mine in, and I can bring you back, when I breathe through rap, show you how I've handled all this food, and hopefully by the end of this song.. I can teach you that............ Life is a bitch, she once told me to move out.. So I gathered all my thoughts.. And I proceeded to hit a new house.. Hip hop.. more like hip spin like a loowow, 360 tune bitch.. Because I tune you out , yeah.. So really I through you out- Hit the wind turn up the vol-ume because sometimes you talk to loud .... there's other fish in the sea so you learn to swim or else You drown.. Ill swim for miles with a smile all the while you frown.. Like you got a gray cloud , well that makes rainbows, I'm fly.. over your head when it hits the lights.. like sun rays though .. See, When my mouth is runnin, no one gets me.. Cause I'm the ginger bread man you'd need a dream catcher to catch me!! But atleast try to hear me, get near me.. But I'm on a different level.. So.. I guess you can't reach me, clearly.. I need to step down from my throne.. Cause what's a king to a dome with no crown when the crowds can't even seem to get around the kingdom.... SPECIAL THANKS TO MEMA FOR BEING THERE TO KEEP THE HYPE UP. Reception This video has received a mostly positive reaction from viewers and the YouTube community. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos